


[Podfic] Of Commissioner Gordons and Batmen

by October_Rain



Series: [Podfic] The Teenage Vigilante's Guide [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Can be read alone, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mr. Miyagi Matt, Peter is still learning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, and a bit of a wrap up for something that happened at the end of the first fic, but you won't get some of the references, copious batman references, there's a cat in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_Rain/pseuds/October_Rain
Summary: Part 6 ofThe Teenage Vigilante's Guideseries.“So does everyone have a cop?”“Generally, yeah.”Those words work their way into Peter’s brain, and don’t leave. He finds himself thinking about it all the time in the back of his mind, and occasionally at the front of his mind too. ‘Everyone has a cop.’ It’s a staple of being a vigilante apparently, and yet somehow Peter just missed the memo.[Podfic Version]
Series: [Podfic] The Teenage Vigilante's Guide [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847398
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Of Commissioner Gordons and Batmen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Commissioner Gordons and Batmen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873258) by [candlesneedflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlesneedflame/pseuds/candlesneedflame). 



> This is my first podfic. Feedback is appreciated!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601407.us.archive.org/34/items/of-commissioner-gordons-and-batmen_202007/Of%20Commissioner%20Gordons%20and%20Batmen.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of Commissioner Gordons and Batmen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873258)

 **Author:** [candlesneedflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlesneedflame/pseuds/candlesneedflame)

 **Reader:** [October_Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_Rain)

 **Length:** 44:44

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia601407.us.archive.org/34/items/of-commissioner-gordons-and-batmen_202007/Of%20Commissioner%20Gordons%20and%20Batmen.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
